1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a methodology of epitope testing for the identification of peptides that bind to an individual soluble MHC Class I or Class II molecule.
2. Description of the Background Art
Class I major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules, designated HLA class I in humans, bind and display peptide antigen ligands upon the cell surface. The peptide antigen ligands presented by the class I MHC molecule are derived from either normal endogenous proteins (“self”) or foreign proteins (“nonself”) introduced into the cell. Nonself proteins may be products of malignant transformation or intracellular pathogens such as viruses. In this manner, class I MHC molecules convey information regarding the internal fitness of a cell to immune effector cells including but not limited to, CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs), which are activated upon interaction with “nonself” peptides, thereby lysing or killing the cell presenting such “nonself” peptides.
Class II MHC molecules, designated HLA class II in humans, also bind and display peptide antigen ligands upon the cell surface. Unlike class I MHC molecules which are expressed on virtually all nucleated cells, class II MHC molecules are normally confined to specialized cells, such as B lymphocytes, macrophages, dendritic cells, and other antigen presenting cells which take up foreign antigens from the extracellular fluid via an endocytic pathway. The peptides they bind and present are derived from extracellular foreign antigens, such as products of bacteria that multiply outside of cells, wherein such products include protein toxins secreted by the bacteria that often times have deleterious and even lethal effects on the host (e.g., human). In this manner, class II molecules convey information regarding the fitness of the extracellular space in the vicinity of the cell displaying the class II molecule to immune effector cells, including but not limited to, CD4+ helper T cells, thereby helping to eliminate such pathogens the examination of such pathogens is accomplished by both helping B cells make antibodies against microbes, as well as toxins produced by such microbes, and by activating macrophages to destroy ingested microbes.
Class I and class II HLA molecules exhibit extensive polymorphism generated by systematic recombinatorial and point mutation events; as such, hundreds of different HLA types exist throughout the world's population, resulting in a large immunological diversity. Such extensive HLA diversity throughout the population results in tissue or organ transplant rejection between individuals as well as differing susceptibilities and/or resistances to infectious diseases. HLA molecules also contribute significantly to autoimmunity and cancer. Because HLA molecules mediate most, if not all, adaptive immune responses, large quantities of pure isolated HLA proteins are required in order to effectively study transplantation, autoimmunity disorders, and for vaccine development.
There are several applications in which purified, individual class I and class II MHC proteins are highly useful. Such applications include using MHC-peptide multimers as immunodiagnostic reagents for disease resistance/autoimmunity; assessing the binding of potentially therapeutic peptides; elution of peptides from MHC molecules to identify vaccine candidates; screening transplant patients for preformed MHC specific antibodies; and removal of anti-HLA antibodies from a patient. Since every individual has differing MHC molecules, the testing of numerous individual MHC molecules is a prerequisite for understanding the differences in disease susceptibility between individuals. Therefore, purified MHC molecules representative of the hundreds of different HLA types existing throughout the world's population are highly desirable for unraveling disease susceptibilities and resistances, as well as for designing therapeutics such as vaccines.
Class I HLA molecules alert the immune response to disorders within host cells. Peptides, which are derived from viral- and tumor-specific proteins within the cell, are loaded into the class I molecule's antigen binding groove in the endoplasmic reticulum of the cell and subsequently carried to the cell surface. Once the class I HLA molecule and its loaded peptide ligand are on the cell surface, the class I molecule and its peptide ligand are accessible to cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL). CTL survey the peptides presented by the class I molecule and destroy those cells harboring ligands derived from infectious or neoplastic agents within that cell.
While specific CTL targets have been identified, little is known about the breadth and nature of ligands presented on the surface of a diseased cell. From a basic science perspective, many outstanding questions have permeated through the art regarding peptide exhibition. For instance, it has been demonstrated that a virus can preferentially block expression of HLA class I molecules from a given locus while leaving expression at other loci intact. Similarly, there are numerous reports of cancerous cells that fail to express class I HLA at particular loci. However, there is no data describing how (or if) the three classical HLA class I loci differ in the immunoregulatory ligands they bind. It is therefore unclear how class I molecules from the different loci vary in their interaction with viral- and tumor-derived ligands and the number of peptides each will present.
Discerning virus- and tumor-specific ligands for CTL recognition is an important component of vaccine design. Ligands unique to tumorigenic or infected cells can be tested and incorporated into vaccines designed to evoke a protective CTL response. Several methodologies are currently employed to identify potentially protective peptide ligands. One approach uses T cell lines or clones to screen for biologically active ligands among chromatographic fractions of eluted peptides (Cox et al., Science, 264:716-719 (1994), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This approach has been employed to identify peptides ligands specific to cancerous cells. A second technique utilizes predictive algorithms to identify peptides capable of binding to a particular class I molecule based upon previously determined motif and/or individual ligand sequences (De Groot et al., Emerging Infectious Diseases, 7:4 (2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Peptides having high predicted probability of binding from a pathogen of interest can then be synthesized and tested for T cell reactivity in precursor, tetramer or ELISpot assays.
However, there has been no readily available source of individual HLA molecules. The quantities of HLA protein available have been small and typically consist of a mixture of different HLA molecules. Production of HLA molecules traditionally involves growth and lysis of cells expressing multiple HLA molecules. Ninety percent of the population is heterozygous at each of the HLA loci; codominant expression results in multiple HLA proteins expressed at each HLA locus. To purify native class I or class II molecules from mammalian cells requires time-consuming and cumbersome purification methods, and since each cell typically expresses multiple surface-bound HLA class I or class II molecules, HLA purification results in a mixture of many different HLA class I or class II molecules. When performing experiments using such a mixture of HLA molecules or performing experiments using a cell having multiple surface-bound HLA molecules, interpretation of results cannot directly distinguish between the different HLA molecules, and one cannot be certain that any particular HLA molecule is responsible for a given result. Therefore, prior to the present invention, a need existed in the art for a method of producing substantial quantities of individual HLA class I or class II molecules so that they can be readily purified and isolated independent of other HLA class I or class II molecules. Such individual HLA molecules, when provided in sufficient quantity and purity as described herein, provides a powerful tool for studying and measuring immune responses.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for improved methods of assaying binding of peptides to class I and class II MHC molecules to identify epitopes that bind to specific individual class I and class II MHC molecules, as well as methods of detecting overlapping peptide binding capacities of multiple MHC molecules. The present invention solves this need by coupling the production of soluble HLA molecules with epitope isolation, discovery, and testing methodologies.